


Valentine's troubles

by Sweetss80



Category: SS-GB (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetss80/pseuds/Sweetss80
Summary: Huth hates Valentine's Day and is irritated by the 'sentimental' behavior. Archer's reaction is not what he expected.(The first 4 chapters are suitable for the younger readers. But because of the content in chapter 5 I had to give my story a rating for mature readers).





	1. Chapter 1

Huth wasn’t doing good. He was annoyed. He was immensely annoyed. His subordinates talked about nothing more than how they wanted to surprise their loved ones. Everywhere he was he saw the color red. Not of blood but the color of love. Red roses, red candy hearts, red balloons and gifts wrapped in red paper, finished with a white, virgin bow.

Archer, on the other hand, seemed to be sober. As was often the case, there wasn’t a single flurry of emotion on his face. Only the flickering of his eyes betrayed his feelings. And Huth knew those feelings. At least, he thought ....

When they were finally alone, Huth could no longer restrain himself.

"I hate it."

"What do you hate?" Archer asked.

"Everyone has lost their mind. Why is everyone so crazy sentimental on this day?"

Archer's answer surprised Huth. "What's wrong when people buy presents, flowers or chocolate for their loved ones?"

"Everything," said Huth.

"You are a cold and heartless man." Huth looked up from the agitated tone in Archer's voice.

Huth replied annoyed: "No, I'm not. I use my common sense."

"Do you? And what do you think about _this_?" Archer put a bar of the most delicate chocolate on the table.

"For you, my dear Oskar. Am I now sentimental?" He walked away from the table, leaving Huth in utterly confusion.

~~~~~~~~

Archer walked out with an angry face toward the park. Huth could occasionally drive him crazy with his blunt comments.

It was only meant well. Archer wanted to do him a favor by giving a small present to him, showing his affection. A chocolate bar of the best quality he could find, especially in this time. But Huth couldn’t appreciate it all, that’s how it seemed.

It was still difficult to approach to the real person Oskar Huth. From time to time it seemed as if there was an iron layer around his soul. Impermeable.

Archer knew that Huth had a difficult relationship with his father. Huth rarely spoke about it, and when he did, it was permeated with so much hatred that Huth lost his self-control and Archer had to calm down him in his own way.

Oskar didn’t get the love and attention he deserved at home, Archer thought. This whole outward show on Valentine’s Day did Huth pain because he is reminded of a time when love was not on the first place. "He isn’t used to receiving love, let alone giving it," Archer said quietly to himself.

Archer felt himself calmer. In the meantime he had arrived in the park and was looking for a bench. A sense of regret suddenly overwhelmed him.

Now, with my action, I may have destroyed more than I intended, Archer thought sadly.

~~~~~~~

Even before Huth was aware, Archer had gotten angry and left the room. The door slammed behind him with a bang and left a hollow echo in the room.

Coming to himself again, Huth looked once more at the bar of chocolate that Archer had put on the table. It was indeed one of the most refined chocolates that Huth knew, and also with his favorite taste.

Douglas did his best to give me a present and I actually thought of him as a sentimental idiot, Huth grumbled. He became angry with himself. Am I really such a heartless and cold person now? I have done my best not to look like my father and what am I? I chase away the people I love.

He didn’t know what to do for a moment. He was extremely bad in emotional affairs. Huth suddenly realized that Archer was always there for him. He felt exactly when Huth had a bad day and made sure that Huth could be himself again. A caress, a tender kiss or, for example, a good cup of coffee.

And I've always found it normal, Huth mused. But it isn’t that normal if you just _take_ it and don’t _give_ …

Huth did have a suspicion where Archer had gone to. For a moment he thought about going to that place, but he let go of that idea.

It was best to leave Douglas alone, Huth decided. But he had to make it up to Archer. And Huth already knew in what way he could do this.

Huth put on his leather overcoat and left his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Archer was still in the park. He had completely forgotten the time. He shivered and realized that he had left his coat in the office. Although his clothes were not a summer outfit, he still got cold. 

He was afraid to go back again to the office. He didn’t want a confrontation with Huth. He wondered if he could bear it at this moment. Reluctantly he walked back to the building. 

The building itself was almost deserted. A few late workers were still busy. Huth would certainly still be in the office, he was a real workaholic. 

His office, however, was dark and deserted. His leather overcoat and cap were gone. There was no message ready for Archer and that annoyed him. Huth always made sure that Archer knew where he was heading. Huth had so much responsibility for his partner, although they had to keep their relationship under the radar. 

Oskar and maintain relations has never been a good match, Archer thought resignedly. With a sigh, he grabbed his coat and hat and left the building towards his house.

 

~~~~~~~~ 

Huth was nervous and he didn’t like that feeling at all. He was used to keeping control over matters. But when it came to emotional matters, his intellect left him and he could no longer think clearly. 

"Calm down, heart," Huth reminded himself. However, his heart didn’t want to cooperate and he felt it banging in his chest. 

Huth had arranged for Archer's favorite meal: a real shepherd's pie. He had also covered the table for two and this time something more exuberant than usual. He fervently hoped that Archer wouldn’t reject him. He had already prepared his 'apology' speech a bit. "Douglas, I've been wrong. I shouldn’t take your presence for granted. You are always there for me if I don’t feel well. I'm sorry about this from what I’ve said this afternoon. I also need to pay more attention to your feelings.” 

Huth was angry with himself that he had made it happen. It was his own fault. He couldn’t expect Archer to tolerate his behavior in this way. He had to be frank. Be honest about his past, about his youth. 

The shepherd's pie was already in the oven and filled the house with a lovely scent. Huth heard a door slam in the distance. Archer had come home and Huth felt how his heart started to pound again. 

Moments later Archer entered the room and looked around in amazement. Then he looked up at Huth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oskar? Why are you already at home? And where is your uniform? And what do I smell here in heaven's name? "asked Archer, rather surprised than angry.

Huth had decided to take off his uniform and wear instead normal civilian clothes in the hope of removing a possible threshold. However, he felt naked and vulnerable without his uniform.

"Douglas," he began hesitantly. "Sorry I was so negative this afternoon about Valentine's Day and all that. But I should have known better. You’re always there for me and you’ve done so much effort for that lovely chocolate bar. I do not appreciate you enough, Douglas. I shouldn’t always consider it normal that you are always there for me. I ... .. " Huth fell silent, not knowing what he wanted to say. He looked at Archer uncertainly.

Archer said nothing. Slowly he let the words take effect. Then a smile broke through his face. He approached Huth, pulled him towards him and kissed him tenderly on his mouth.

When Huth wanted to say something back, Archer silenced him with a loving gesture.

He told Huth: "Have you ever been in love? Isn't it awful? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens your heart and it means that someone can come into you and make you confused. My dear Oskar, you’re absolutely not a heartless and cold man. I shouldn’t have run away, but I should have talked to you. "

They looked at each other for a long time. Archer lovingly stroked Huth's face. Huth slowly felt the tension slip away. He put his arms around Archer and pressed him close to him. Their noses touched each other and their lips met again. For a moment they forgot everything around them.

An alarming scent awoke them roughly from their dream. "I think something is burning," Archer laughed.

" _Verdammt_!" Huth flew to the kitchen and pulled the shepherd's pie from the oven just in time.

Archer raised his eyes. "You've ordered my favorite food," he said softly to Huth. The delighted expression on Archer's face made Huth finally lose the last bit of tension. His heart made a small leap.

"Sit down Douglas and let it taste good." Archer sat down and watched amusedly at his partner who was busy with the food. When Huth finally sat down and put a good bottle of wine on the table, Archer said to him: "You look so different without your uniform. And I hope to get to know the real Oskar better. The Oskar before the war. "

Huth took Archer's hand in his. "I will tell you everything, Douglas. But let us first enjoy this meal together. "

Archer squeezed back. They smiled at each other. Deep inside they knew it was okay between them.

They started to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote Archer says to Huth is not from myself but (part) from Neil Gaiman and I've found this quote on Tumblr. The complete quote is: 
> 
> "Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn’t it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."


	4. Chapter 4

The food was fantastic. The shepherd's pie tasted delicious and recalled loving memories. Archer felt melancholy. Huth, visibly relieved, began to loosen up and talked for the first time about his childhood and his bad relationship with his father.

"I always had to compete with my father," he said. "It was never good enough. I was good at school and got good grades but it seemed like my father didn’t care at all. A hug, a thank you or a kiss on the cheek. It never happened. But it wasn’t normal. I later found it out."

Huth stared at a point in the distance. The pain on his face was still visible, and for the first time Archer saw another man than the cold, haughty Standartenführer Dr. Oskar Huth. Archer saw a person with pain, loneliness and grief. Huth seemed suddenly years older than he actually was.

His uniform was really a harness for him, Archer thought. A protection against the painful memories of the past where love didn’t exist. He took Huth's hand in his and held him firmly.

Huth seemed to come back into the present through that touch. Their fingers entwined themselves together.

He continued with a firmer voice: "I left the house as fast as I could. I became independent and went to study. I wanted to be the best in everything. There was no place for love. I found love a weakness. So I was pretty fanatical. You know that I made an attempt at the Olympic Games with skiing?"

Archer nodded. Kellerman had made it clear to him in his way.

"At the military academy they noticed me because of my efficiency. Springer quickly took me under his wing. I developed a way to survive. There was no room for personal feelings. After the academy my career went up like a spear. Do you remember what I ever said to you, Douglas? I like winners."

Archer took another sip of his wine. He remembered the first moment he met Huth in the warehouse. This tall, slender SS Standartenführer, wrapped in his leather overcoat and watched him closely. Archer got a tickle. And as it turned out, it was a pleasant tickle. 

Huth seemed exhausted by telling his story. It had taken him energy to be so open. Archer looked at him with concern. He stroked Huth's cheek.

"Come, don’t let the food get cold. It’s too delicious for that," he said softly to Huth. For now it was enough, Archer thought. The rest will follow as the time is right.

Huth was visibly emotional. "You're right," he said.

 

~~~~~~

 

After dinner, Archer and Huth settled together comfortably on the couch in the living room. The curtains were closed. A blazing fire made for a cozy warmth.

Archer was curled up against Huth. His head was between Huth's shoulder and neck, an arm wrapped around his waist. He felt the comfortable warmth that Huth emanated.

Huth slowly ran his hand through Archer's hair. On the coffee table there were two wine glasses and the bottle with the remaining wine of the evening meal. A gramophone record created a melancholy mood.

Archer felt himself drowsy. I almost fall asleep, he thought dreamily.

He loosened – with a little regret- himself from Huth's arms. Huth looked at him curiously. Then he said: "You certainly wanted to ask if I had ever had relationships before."

Arche was no longer surprised that Huth could read his mind. "Is that so?"

"No. When I achieved a high rank within the Sicherheitsdienst, I only became interesting enough. There have been enough women who have attempted to seduce me. But I didn’t bite. I found those women terribly. So fake with their patched lips and their flashy clothes. I think I'm not very popular with the female sex." Huth gave a sarcastic laugh.

Archer grinned. "That first time I met you, you didn’t want to spend the evening with the officers and their overdressed women. You haven’t changed your mind in that respect. "

Huth smiled but then became serious. "That night that I met you, you unleashed something in me that never went away. I felt lonely in a strange way if you weren’t in my neighborhood. I’ve never felt it before. Only later did I have to acknowledge that I was in love with you. That so hated emotion of me. Being alone was never a problem. Untill I met you, untill I fell in love with you. I always imagined to be with you. And it feels good. "

He pulled Archer back into his arms and kissed him deeply, making Archer gasping for breath. 

Archer felt a tingling sensation in his lower body. He looked at Huth.The bulge in Huth’s pants was unmistakable. This could only end in one way.

“Please, come with me Douglas,” said Huth and he took Archer with him. 


	5. Chapter 5

He slowly but firmly takes me to our bedroom. We kiss each other again, hungry and longing. We undress each other. I have to help him a little way. Before we realize we are naked and again I am struck by his long, powerful beauty. And I see that he is hot, _very_ hot. I can hear him gasping. My desire for him only becomes more intense and I get a pleasant feeling in my lower abdomen. I want him. I want him _now_!

He gently pushes me on the bed. He comes carefully beside me. I feel his warm, muscular body and ... my goodness, I feel his hot hardness. I know exactly what he wants, but I tease him by postponing it as long as possible. He groans with frustration. 

Meanwhile, I stroke his most sensitive spots, painfully slowly. My hands go over his muscular back, slowly down, to his thighs. The sounds he releases are even more exciting to me. 

"Please Douglas, don’t tease me like that," he begs. "I want you, I want to feel you. _Please_ …." 

I decide that I have plagued him long enough. I'll allow him. We become one. I feel him gasping in my ear and I feel his sweaty but incredibly sexy body. I smell his masculinity and it almost gets too much for me. 

He is a tender lover. He knows how to make me crazy about desire. I get carried away in a wave of pleasure. _Oh_ , this feeling can’t last long enough! We move together. I can’t suppress a groan. I feel he’s nearly ready. Suddenly I feel a shock and he comes. He moans. I feel his liquid warmth in my body and the feeling is heavenly. 

He caresses my nipples until I get mad. His warm mouth on my body is indescribably erotic. It’s really too much for me now. I let my orgasm come. I throw my head back and almost scream. I gasp for breath. 

It takes a while before we are approachable again. My body carries the traces of our love game. I feel tired and exhausted but also very satisfied. I turn to my lover. 

He has never looked so relaxed. His crystal blue eyes twinkle and he looks at me dreamily. The haughty Standartenführer Dr. Huth has completely disappeared. There is also no Superintendent Archer anymore. Only him and me. Two lovers. 

"How are you feeling?" I ask him. 

"I feel fantastic, thanks to you." 

"You are so beautiful, Oskar. Has anyone ever said that to you?" 

He blushes. I see that he obviously isn’t used to receiving compliments. I gently wipe a lock of hair from his sweaty face. 

"You have uncovered my soul," he says. "Apparently I needed that. I feel vulnerable but that isn’t bad. I can’t always hide behind my uniform. But thanks to you, I know that showing feelings is not a sign of weakness at all." 

He takes me back in his arms. I breathe in his scent and again I feel a tingling. He kisses the tip of my nose and then my mouth again. He gently bites my bottom lip. I'm too dizzy to say something back.

"What a day," he sighs finally. "Shall I call this Valentine's troubles?” 

I start laughing. He couldn’t have said it better. I crawl close to him and put my head between his neck and his shoulder blade. I sabble at his earlobe. He lets out a deep sigh. 

"Let's go to sleep," I say. "I'll make breakfast for you tomorrow morning." 

He smiles at me. "Douglas, I lo ... ..," his breath falters. He can’t say it. Not yet. 

"It’s okay, my love," I whisper back and I kiss him. 

Eventually, we fall asleep together. The night is watching over us.


End file.
